


all i want to do right now

by Random186



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, I A M E M O, Teresa's last thoughts, The Death Cure Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random186/pseuds/Random186
Summary: Teresa's last thoughts before she falls to her death, ergo losing Thomas and everyone else





	all i want to do right now

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

* * *

It's not like Teresa never saw it coming. She's known she was going to die since she'd betrayed Tom all those months ago, but not like this- never like this.

Not surrounded by fire and war, not when she'd finally been forgiven by Tom, not without a goodbye- a  _proper_ goodbye. One where she'd tell Tom how much she cared for him, how much she's missed him.

Where she can tell Minho she's sorry and thank Brenda and Jorge for taking care of her friends. Then, they'd tell her everything is going to be alright. That it wouldn't hurt, she'd go to a good place- if there  _was_ one- and never have to worry again.

Teresa didn't want the pain, the grief, and the huge burden she'd leave behind. She wanted them to only feel joy and relief, WCKD had been destroyed with minimal casualties on their end.

And  _Newt_ , the only other person she'd confided in during those late nights traveling through the Scorch. Who she'd talked to while Thomas watched after Brenda.

_"I'm a terrible person, Newt. I don't deserve to be here, not after all I've done."_

_"You're not that bad, Teresa- quite the contrary."_ She'd nearly told him about the walkie she'd picked up. She could've never foreseen his death, one Teresa could have prevented if she hadn't sympathized with WCKD'S attempts to heal people.  _God_ , it was all her fault.

Even the good that came out of it, there was finally a _chance_ , a  _cure_. Thomas could save them all, he was the priority now. She had done this all for him, even if he hated her for most of it. She risked her life for him to be safe, and now she was going to die.

 _Fuck, she was going to die_.

Teresa could hear Thomas shouting at her, and she nearly smiled- in all this chaos, she nearly smiled because he deserved to know she didn't regret anything, to reassure him that he'd be okay. But it was too late, the building crumbled beneath her feet.

It felt slow, although Teresa was sure she was falling faster than 40 miles per hour. She wished she could tell Tom and everyone else how they used to be close, how they worked together without knowing the consequences their actions would bring. About their childhood innocence.

She thought about Chuck, and his hope for a better future- to meet his parents, who Teresa knew were long gone. She cried, for everyone she's lost and those who she'd miss.

She felt all her anxiety and troubles leave her body as she neared the concrete below. She'd saved Tom, that was all that mattered. And she did smile, small and final.

 _I love you, Tom._ She thought, before everything faded away. She was finally at peace.

* * *

  _So come over now and_

_t a l k  m e  d o w n_

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell I just watched the Death Cure and am very bitter about the ending. Not that it wasn't good, but they made me get my hopes up for a second and now I just want to cry- so I've decided to vent a little within this short fic. I apologize for any errors, I wrote this while still trying to process everything.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from the song: TALK ME DOWN by Troye Sivan


End file.
